1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a verification method for a layout design, and more particularly, to a method for dynamically adjusting parameter values of part heights to verify the distances between parts.
2. Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) is a kind of circuit board formed as follows. A wiring diagram is depicted for the wirings connecting electronic parts according to a circuit design; and the electric conductors are reproduced on an insulator by way of mechanical processing, surface processing, and the like. In other words, the printed circuit board is used to enable an electronic circuit with electronic parts to play the role of each electronic assembly, so as to process signals, with the main function of fixing circuits between parts for providing a stable circuit environment.
However, the circuit diagram is embodied on a computer after being designed. When the positions of the parts are configured with a layout software, the position of each of the parts will directly affect the quality of the design of printed circuit boards, thereby influencing the reliability of electronic products, as well as the overall performance and competitiveness of system products.
Each of the parts is positioned according to some regulations when the printed circuit board is configured, in order to provide the printed circuit board with superior quality of design when embodied. Generally, as for those regulations, the safe distance between parts is enlarged to avoid mutual interference between parts on the printed circuit board. However, the arrangements of the heights of the parts are neglected. Therefore, parts with different heights are positioned on the printed circuit board at random or they are positioned excessively closely, which will increase the difficulty of repairing the printed circuit board in the future.
Although the positions of the parts with different heights are confirmed manually at present, thousands of parts with different heights in the circuit design diagram may still be positioned inappropriately due to personal carelessness.
Accordingly, in the prior art, parameter values are set for a set of part heights, and slopes of the corresponding parameter values of heights are calculated, and then based on the slopes corresponding to the parameter values of heights, the slope corresponding to the parameter value of each of the part heights is used to judge whether or not each of the parts is positioned appropriately. However, the distance between the parts will increase with the increase of the corresponding slope, resulting in waste of the space of the printed circuit board.